


Don't Touch the Girls

by StonedFool (SoberJester)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Crossdressing, Face Slapping, Lapdance, M/M, No Sex, Slap Slap Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoberJester/pseuds/StonedFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things about your descendent that had disappointed you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch the Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I lost the prompt for this. Oh welp. If someone finds it, please comment with the link since I'm far too lazy to look f--nevermind I found it.
> 
> http://homesmut.livejournal.com/11895.html?thread=21483639#t21483639
> 
> Title from http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJ6ChyhXcQ4

There are many things about your descendent that had surprised, disgusted, and disappointed you. What surprised you more was your lack of disappointment the first time you caught him in feminine clothing.

What surprised you most was how aroused you'd been.

Now, as he writhed in your lap, his tiny skirt riding up as he pressed his panty-covered ass against your clothed bulge, you wondered why Eridan in drag had ever seemed like a bad idea. The only downside to this arrangement was how snooty the little wriggler became when he was dressed like this.

_No touchin'._  
 _I'll touch you if I glubbin' wwant, grub._  
 _No. Touchin'._

He'd had the audacity to slap your fingers for trying, so you'd granted him his stupid wish in return for the promise that he eventually gave you what you wanted out of him. That didn't stop him from taking his damned time about it, though. Shitty music played somewhere – you didn't care much for it, but it was another of his demands that you didn't give much of a damn about. Your hands clenched tight around the arms of your throne-like chair, and you spread your knees more to allow him more room to move. Your eyes were sliding shut, but you forced them back open as he rotated, your bulges grinding together while he brought his face close to yours. This was...new, actually.

“Wwhat're you doin', grub.” You grunted the words more than anything, fingers twitching. Your lips brushed his, and you felt him smirk. His hips pressed tighter to yours, and you bucked against him in agitation. He pulled back and wiggled a finger in your face.

“Ah ah ah, Orphaner.”

Little bastard.

You lash out and catch him by a pigtail, twisting and switching your positions before he has a chance to blink. You're already biting and licking at his neck when he starts to shake, and you slow and then stop (not guiltily, you have no reason to be _guilty_ , do you?) to peer at his face. If he's crying, there's no way you can do this. He's only a grub. Pailing someone so young against their will would be like—

The little fucker is _laughing_.

You slap him across the face, but he just laughs harder, cheek glowing purple. You snarl and backhand him instead, and he sobers just a little as your rings cut his other cheek open. His arms loop behind your neck and pull your faces back together, and he bites your lip. You obligingly kiss him, keeping it fairly chaste when he proves to have absolutely no skill and not a clue as to what to do with his teeth or tongue. The fact that he can give a lap dance but he can't kiss is a disturbing revelation that passes through your mind, but you push it aside and pull back an inch. “Wwhat the fuck, grub?”

His teeth are already nibbling your lip again, blurring the insulting nickname and bringing the vague tang of blood to your tongue before he pulls back and grins wickedly. “I been tryin' to get ya to do that for wweeks, sir.”

...

_Little bastard._


End file.
